


We Are Dead and Reborn

by Obiwana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Lives, Gen, I was unsatisfied with the ending they gave credence in the movie so i made it better, is the thunderbird actually a character? well its fine it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwana/pseuds/Obiwana
Summary: Credence is in a world of black and gold, floating, hearing the call of a strange bird.I had to bring Credence back to life I couldn't just leave him as obscurial bits floating in the ether.title is from the band Sons of an Illustrious Father





	

He knew he was floating, but unsure where. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything. He just knew he existed. Did he even have a body anymore? He couldn't be sure. Could he still see? Maybe, but all there was to see was black. No, wait, maybe he could he see something: …lines…slightly gray lines…or were they beams? When he focused on the gray lines he saw gold, like light filtering through black water. 

He heard a distant bird call, unfamiliar to him, and the gold grew brighter. The golden light hit him, warmed him. He hadn't realized he was cold, but the warmth from the light made him shiver. He heard the bird call again and suddenly there was more—more of what, he couldn't say, there was just more: more depth in this world of black and gold. The gold rippled, and he felt wind—a gentle, warm wind, the kind that he dreamed of in the cold winter months when there weren't enough blankets for everyone. 

He breathed, his chest shuddering. He could smell rain, a reminder of his mother—his real mother—and how they had jumped in the puddles together after that summer storm. He hadn't smelled the rain like this in such a long time. So many other smells covered it in the low streets of the city. He was glad that he had the chance to smell it again. 

He turned his attention back to the black and gold as, once again, there was More. What caused more horizon? He reached his hand out to the light, not seeing his hand but feeling the warmth and softness of the light in his hand anyway. The gold started to pool, running along his invisible arm, coating and gathering along his arm. He twisted his hand around, studying his now shining extremity. He looked down as the gold flowed from his shoulder into him. He was made of glass, the gold filling him.

He stayed transfixed, watching the gold swirl in him for an immeasurable amount of time. He was everywhere gold, everywhere except his heart. That was a murky gray. Of course. He didn't deserve the gold light. He knew that. It would leave him too. At this thought, the gray began to grow, taking over his torso. His breathing became labored. He felt the warmth of the light leaving him. He had known it wouldn't stay, but he didn't want it to leave so soon.

The foreign bird called again, and he felt a weight on his chest—a soft weight, one that reminded him of the nights he snuck the stray cat into the church and the cat slept on him. He slowly moved his hand to his chest and touched feathers. He stroked the feathers, remembering the cat. Even after his adoptive mother barred him from letting the cat in, that cat had never left him. That cat had loved him till it was killed - his adoptive mother only accepted strays she could exploit. The feathered weight nuzzled his chest and he laughed despite himself. 

He didn't notice, too focused on the weight, as the gold crept back in and pushed the gray back down. The gray and the gold swirled around his heart, a shimmering mass of beauty, constantly changing in kaleidoscopic ways. The feathered weight gave his chest one last nudge and slowly pulled back. He opened his eyes, not wanting it to leave. The world was completely gold for a moment, and then his eyes focused on a gigantic bird-like creature. He almost screamed.  
He looked around quickly, he was lying down on the roof of a building. He cautiously looked back at the creature, realizing he still had his hand on it. The bird thing leaned its head into his hand and he started stroking it again instinctively. The bird-thing relaxed into his hand and then pulled back and let out a call. He recognized the sound, from the world of black and gold. This creature, whatever it was, must have called him back from that place.

The creature turned its head, ruffling its beak around in its second set of wings. After placing a single feather in his lap, it began flapping its wings. He sat up and watched it as it flew off into the sky, leaving behind the scent of rain.

When he couldn't see the creature anymore, he looked down at his lap and gingerly picked up the feather. It shone golden in the sunlight. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when I found out that Thunderbirds are related to Phoenixes so it would make sense that they both would have healing powers. (I also totally think that the feather will become the core for Credence's wand)


End file.
